


Enemy’s Blood

by DustySoul



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySoul/pseuds/DustySoul
Summary: Season 2 episode 11. Chakotay wasn't unconscious when Seska extracted his DNA.





	

“You did well, Chakotay. Very well.” Seska runs a blade over a whetstone.

“Where did you get that?” He asks, focusing on the ancient weapon. There are elaborate patterns set into the blade. It is almost an artistic thing.

“The Kazon. They uses these archaic tools when disciplining their young.” She turns her attention back to the knife, testing it against a strip of cloth. It does not meet resistance. She smiles, sets it next to the enemy’s blood _. She_ grabs another, sharping it as well “They are beautiful. From what I’ve come to understand the Kazon put little value in art, except when it comes to the decoration of primitive weapons.”

She gazes at the blade, twisting it so the light dances of the interlocking knots.

Chakotay bows his head, closes his eyes. He listens to the sound of the knife running across the stone. The crew is safe. The federation technology is safe. Voyager is safe. And perhaps, in killing him, Seska’s blood lust will be sated. It may not be the _check mate_ she would have preferred, but this is the final way for her to have him.

Pain blossoms from his shoulder.

He is dragged from his own thoughts, hissing a sharp breathe through his teeth.

Seska stands before him, balancing a delicate layer of skin along the blade. “Beautiful.” She says, admiring it’s translucency. “My beautiful Chakotay.”

Nausea roils through him at the sight. He flinches away from her as she bring the knife to his flesh.

She grabs his chin and tsks, disapproving. “I know you can hold still for me, Chakotay.”

With a steel grip she holds him in place as she carves into his other shoulder.

“Ah.” She sighs, flicking the knew layer off the blade.

His shoulders burn and the cold air stings the open wounds.

“How about something… with a little more blood.”

She slices into the muscle.

He can’t hold back his cry.

Her grip on his chin moves to caress his cheek.

“Yes. God, Yes. I’ve always loved it when you screamed.” She’s breathless. She plunges the knife into his shoulder, above the clavicle.

He feels nothing but the impact for a moment. Until a thousand little volts surge from the blade.

It hits the bone when he screams. The vibrations roll through him, secondary to the burning pain of every severed nerve screaming with him and the air wheezing from his lung. The bloody hole gurgles.

Seska stares, transfixed.

“ _Beautiful_.” She’s smiling.She holds the blade over him, watching as drops of is own blood fall across his face. “Just beautiful.”

Chakotay looks for the cruelty in it, the anger, but all he can see is euphoria.

She falls to her knees, the knife clattering away. Desperate, she kisses him. She bites until his lips are bloody, pushes her way inside his mouth, and seems to choke him with her tongue. She kisses like she wants to take him apart, bloody sinue from bloody sinue.

“Oh, Chakotay, Chakotay.” This time when she smiles, it is with something wicked. Her hips ungulate against him. She rocks against him with grace. At the apex she kisses the blood from his face. As she pulls away she works at his clothes.

Once the blood and the top half of his uniform are gone she alternates, kissing, biting, sucking, and cutting his chest. He doesn’t know when she left to grab the knife.

Her laughing breaks his daze for the second time. He stares at her, confused, tired, and in pain. When he realizes the cause for her amusement shame and bile choke him. She’s undone his pants and has fondled him to hardness.

“Enjoying yourself Chakotay?” She gives his cock a long, slow stroke. She knows him. Knows his body. Knows just what he likes. Knows just how to play him. It’s wrong. It leaves his guts twisted in knots, to see just how she’s used him.

Far away, it feels good. She’s touched him like this a hundred thousands times when he thought that maybe he could love her. But this moment befouls everything that came before.

At some point during her administrations she undressed. She’s covered in his blood.

In one, fluid movement she shifts from stroking him to sliding herself down his cock. Seated, she cries out in ecstasy.

He turns his head. The bile only burns the back of his throat, leaving him winded.

He can’t throw her off, not with his hands bound and the awkward way he’s slumped against the wall.

She rides him.

Seska was never a quiet lover. She raises herself, then pushes back down, moaning with her motions.

Rebelliously, traitorously heat coils in his belly and pools in his groin.

When she freezes, clenching around him, it sends him over the edge as well.

“Just like old times.” She says, starting to rock again, much slower, riding out the after shocks of her orgasm. She stays after the contact becomes painful, and absently fingers her clit as she does so.

She clenches again. He bites his teeth through it.

When she does pull off, it is with a kiss to his cheek.


End file.
